


Our Worlds Collide

by FreeArchive



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas, Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Fade to Black, First Time, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24904843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeArchive/pseuds/FreeArchive
Summary: When a portal opens leading to a new world, Manon joins the group venturing for peace negotiations. The fae there are just the same: arrogant, witty, powerful—and beautiful. When one catches her eye, Manon can't help but be drawn to her.{Manon x Mor}
Relationships: Manon Blackbeak/Morrigan (ACoTaR)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	Our Worlds Collide

**Author's Note:**

> 👀👀 so this has been in my drafts a while. Tidied it up and here we go. I hope you enjoy!

“And remember, they’re all fae. Meaning expect the same shit as usual,” Lysandra murmured to her with a chuckle. 

Manon rolled her eyes. “Of course. Wouldn’t expect anything less.” 

They were the last of the group to arrive by the gate, Rowan having gathered most of them already. Lysandra had come for Manon herself, claiming the others were busy but Manon suspected she wanted to hang out. They enjoyed each other's company as two non-fae in the world of fae royalty. Both not human, of course, but there was a bigger gap when it came to the fae. They were...a different breed entirely and Manon wasn’t a huge fan. 

“Glad you could make it,” Aelin said dryly as they approached. “Hope the journey wasn’t too much to make.” 

They were late by a day or two. Manon had taken her time in coming. 

“Not at all,” Manon shrugged. “Lovely company.” 

Lysandra grinned, and even that tugged a smile from Aelin. 

“Okay. We’re almost ready to cross over,” she said. 

Aelin’s usual cronies were there. Husband Rowan, looking annoyed as usual, cousin Aedion, Ansel as the other queen of the wastes. Manon didn’t like seeing her here. It was just another reminder that she had never fully secured their lands back—that they’d been forced to share with their human countrymates. 

And Dorian, new King of Adarlan. 

“Hey, princeling,” she greeted, kicking him playfully. 

As if she’d surprised him, Dorian jumped but there was a smile on his lips. “Kingling, if you must, Manon.” 

“Hmph. You will always be princeling to me,” she shrugged. 

And Dorian shrugged goodnaturedly. 

“Remind me again why we’re meeting on their grounds?” Aedion asked, arms folded. “Rule one of negotiation between kingdoms, they’ll have the upperhand.” 

“Because, numbskull, we don’t want them here.” 

Manon eyed the gate. It had sprung up after the war, a tear between reality that never fully closed. At first, it had been cause for fright. They’d thought demons were going to come tearing through. But after further investigation, it was a portal. To a whole new realm. 

Manon herself had never ventured through but Dorian had. He’d led the mission. 

Beyond the pulsing light was a place known as Prythian populated seemingly only by fae. He hadn’t gotten far before he was confronted by the rulers of the land. The Night Court. 

The whole thing was dreadfully strange and Manon had hoped to leave weirdness behind. But alas, she could not. So she and Ansel, as representatives of the Wastes, were going with Aelin for peace negotiations. 

“Agreed,” Rowan said gruffly. “We know nothing of them. Inviting them to our land would be a mistake.” 

Manon glanced at Dorian, who shrugged. He was here for Adarlan, and as the first messenger to have made contact. Some lands were unaccounted for, as having inward struggles to rebuild and remake their name. For now, it was them who would be speaking for the whole continent. It would be them needing to keep the peace. 

Manon glanced at Aelin and sighed. They were doomed. 

“Let’s go forth!” 

Manon stepped through the portal after Dorian and was greeted by a vast landscape, stretching out further than the eye could see. Trees, rolling hills, diverging into woods and grasslands. All equally stunning. They were atop a mountain it seemed. A high one, overlooking a step fall. The portal pulsed behind them. 

Of all the places, why here? Why did it open here? 

“Ah, our new friends,” a voice purred. "Welcome to the Night Court." 

A man stood in front of the gate as if he’d been waiting for them. He was tall and dark haired, a lingering smile cresting his lips. Manon guessed he might have been considered beautiful—but that wasn't where her tastes were. 

There were others with him, flanking him like they were part of his group. The rest of his court. 

One stood at his arm, holding his hand. A partner? Wife, perhaps? She was pretty. She had kind eyes. 

Two tall winged men stood behind them, dressed in leather with pulsating crystals. Power radiating off them. Manon was curious about the shadows clinging to the one on the left. Fae, perhaps, but of what nature? 

But the final one drew Manon’s eye and she was so breathtakingly beautiful, she paused to take her in. 

She was tall with sharp brown eyes and golden hair. The blue dress clung to her body in all the right ways, accenting her curves, giving her all that more to look at. 

Manon's mouth dried. 

"Rhysand, I assume," Aelin said briskly. "It's a pleasure to meet you." 

"Likewise. But please, call me Rhys." 

There was something about Rhys that Manon didn't like. Maybe it was his grin, that curved with so much self assurance to rival even Aelin's. Or it was his confident swagger. 

He and Aelin were either going to be best friends or hate each other intensely. She didn't know which would be worse. 

"Dorian told me a lot about you, all of you," Rhys smiled. "Please. Do come with me. Let's go somewhere more comfortable." 

Manon stood back to let them go ahead, preferring to linger at the back and observe for now. She had no idea what they were dealing with yet. It was good the Night Court wanted peace negotiations but then again, they were wildcards. 

Something brushed against her leg and she glanced down. Lysandra, in her ghost leopard form, peered up at her with glassy eyes. Manon blinked once and then moved on. 

"I am curious… can you winnow?" the beautiful woman asked the group. 

"Winnow?" 

She smiled. "That's no, then." 

Rhys shrugged. "Not a problem. Our home is over there-" he gestured vaguely out into the wilderness. "-so we can winnow one at a time or Cass and Azriel can fly you over." 

"No winnow for us?" one of the winged men grumbled but it was playful in nature. 

Manon watched as Rhys, his wife and the pretty woman started bringing them over. Winnowing turned out to be a form of teleportation, similar to Fenrys’ power. Quick and effective. 

She was almost jealous. 

"Hello." 

And when her turn came, the beautiful woman approached her, offering a hand. "Care to come with me, gorgeous?" 

Under most circumstances, Manon would have bristled at the compliment but this was not the cause. Instead, a strange warmth spread through her and she smiled. "If you'd have me." 

The woman's eyes twinkled. "I would love to." 

Manon accepted her hand. 

And then in a second, her stomach flipped and she stumbled. But the woman caught her easily. 

"Ah. First time, I see." 

Of course. Manon didn't just casually teleport around. 

Manon righted herself and gave her a slight bow. "Thank you." 

The woman smiled back. "My pleasure." 

The moment she stepped away, the heat of her body vanished and Manon felt cold. How curious. There was much to explore here, it seemed. A glance at the woman and then a grin. A mutual exploration then. 

Ansel was the last to arrive, holding onto Rhys' wife. She wasn't looking too great. 

"Brilliant. Now, please do follow me." 

Another member of Rhys' court was already waiting for them. She was smaller with dark hair and sharp eyes. But unlike the others, she was disinterested in the new company. 

She sat next to the golden haired woman. 

"Now, I believe introductions are in order," Aelin drawled. "I am Aelin Ashryver Whitethorn Galathynius, Queen of Terrasen." 

"That is _quite_ the mouthful," Manon heard the smaller woman whisper to the beautiful one. They both snickered quietly. 

Manon silently agreed. Aelin's name was… far too dramatic, even for her. There was literally no need to toss Whitethorn atop her already long enough name but when she did she listen to reason? Never. 

Aelin introduced each of them in turn, for some reason taking over leadership. Well, Dorian was smirking away to himself and Ansel was looking like she wanted to run away. 

"Manon Blackbeak," Manon interrupted when Aelin got to her. "Queen of the Wastes." 

Aelin's eyes flashed but she nodded. 

Manon memorised each of the Night Court's names. Rhys, they knew but also Feyre, Amren, Cassian, Azriel. 

And then her name: Mor. 

Manon couldn't draw her eyes away. Something about the way she smiled was so alluring. Manon hadn’t felt this strong attraction since… since she didn’t even know when. It had been a long time. 

Mor turned and met her eyes, deep brown shining. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Mor inclined her head. Acknowledging. 

Rhys hadn’t brought them to a board room as Manon had expected, but rather to a lounge area. They all sat down on comfortable couches as if this was a friendly conversation. Which it turned out to be. 

Aelin and Rhys seemed to hit it off and matched each other in feats of arrogance and silver tongues. Manon didn’t care for the shows of the fae. Even the fae here seemed to be the same back home. She groaned. 

And Mor was watching her. 

Manon turned to look at her. 

Mor bit her lip and a gentle heat started to grow in Manon. Mor knew exactly what she was doing. 

Soon the meeting fell away until she wasn’t even paying attention. Let Ansel handle herself, Manon had other plans. 

Mor tilted her head, slowly undressing her with her eyes. The action was mutual. Manon wondered what she looked like under that dress, what she’d look like underneath her. 

Mor flexed a brow like she'd read her mind. _Maybe you'll find out._

Manon leaned back. _I'll be waiting._

Someone nudged her. 

“Hmm?” 

Manon’s gaze flicked back to the others for a second to see Lysandra staring at her. 

“Oh, please,” Manon shrugged. “Just having fun.” 

Lysandra let out a noise that sounded vaguely like a chuckle. She settled at her feet, tail flicking her leg. 

Mor arched an eyebrow. 

_What’s up with the cat?_ she mouthed to her. 

Manon shrugged and reached to stroke Lysandra’s head. _A friend_ , she mouthed back. 

Mor laughed and quickly hid it behind a cough. By now, neither of them were paying any attention to the meeting. And from a small glance, they didn’t need to. Both courts were getting along swimmingly. Jokes were being made and negotiations had been abandoned for friendship. 

A good thing, she assumed. That dramatically lessened the risk of invasion. 

Mor sat back, crossing her legs and letting the skirts of her dress slide up her legs ever so slightly. Revealing a length of soft skin. 

Manon wondered how long this was going to take. Because whenever it was over, she and Mor were going to have a long… talk. 

After a few minutes, a shadowy lady came in carrying a plate of glasses and fancy wine. 

"Any blood?" she asked, only half joking. 

The shadowy woman nodded. "I will retrieve it in a second." 

Manon was surprised. So they drank blood here too. She eyed the Night Court, trying to see who might. The fae didn't. She wasn't too sure what exactly the winged men were but she assumed another kind of fae. 

Manon accepted the glass thankfully. It had been a while since she'd last drunken blood—as the queen it wasn't on her to be doing such, even if the witches wouldn't have minded. 

It was still as nice as she remembered. 

"We have no reason to venture to your world," Rhys drawled. "Well, perhaps curiosity might drag us there but otherwise…" 

"Nor us," Dorian said. 

"-however," Mor said. "There are other Courts beside us. The gate is in Night Court territory so it is unlikely but still." 

Manon wondered how expansive their land was. 

Aelin mused to herself, sipping her drink. 

"Please stay with us for the night," Rhys offered. "We'd love to have you." 

Manon heard the rustle. Even though they seemed friendly, they still didn't completely trust their new friends. For a good reason. Power simmered off each member. 

Manon wondered if she'd be able to take them. Having trained with Dorian and his magic, Manon was quite able against most. But fae were always dangerous. She could best them but it wasn't easy. 

"Thank you," she replied. 

They shouldn't have trusted so easily. 

But Manon wanted to stay… for reasons. 

Mor's gaze lingered on hers and then the woman laughed. 

Dinner was an interesting exchange. 

Manon sat next to Dorian and started tossing meat down to Lysandra. For some reason, she refused to turn human. Perhaps scouting, though Manon reckoned the Night Court knew there was something weird about her. Maybe they had shapeshifters here too. 

Mor sat across from her, purposely shuffling past Cassian to reach the seat. 

Manon smiled. And the game continued. 

"So," she said casually. " _Mor_. What an interesting name." 

" _Manon_ -" Mor replied back in the same tone. "-Blackbeak, I dare say is perhaps more interesting." 

Dorian arched an eyebrow at the two of them. Manon ignored him. He was one to talk. Dorian, the heart throb of Adarlan, had women throwing themselves at his feet. Not to mention he was a relentless flirt. Not that he'd been doing much since the death of his last lover. 

However, the years between granted him relief and she saw him beginning to court others. Nothing serious yet. But this wasn't serious either. 

The glances exchanged were purely physical. 

Manon ate their food and drank more blood supplied by their servants. 

"A blood drinker," Mor commented. "Like Amren." 

Amren, Manon remembered, was the small woman. 

She wasn't surprised it was her. 

"Yes. It's… quite to my taste." Manon took another sip. "My kind like it a lot." 

"Interesting." 

Dinner continued without much incident. But all the while, despite talking to everyone, Mor kept her gaze on her. 

“We have plenty of rooms, if you’d like to follow us," Feyre announced. 

“Manon,” Mor smiled, sliding up to her. “Would you care to follow me?” 

Manon hid her grin. “It would be my pleasure.” 

Both Lysandra and Dorian watched her go, similarly amused expressions on their faces. They both knew what was going on. 

Manon followed Mor up the stairs, away from where Feyre led the others. Once out of sight and firmly out of earshot they stopped. 

“So,” Mor grinned, turning around to face her. 

Manon arched an eyebrow. "What now, milady?" 

Mor glanced around mischievously. "I see that we're alone. No one else stays in my wing of the house. Is there anything you'd like to do, Manon?" 

Manon slowly dragged her eyes up her body, letting Mor clearly see in intentions. "There is a lot I'd like to do to you," she murmured. "But let's start with this." 

Manon moved in and claimed her mouth in a heated kiss. People often described Manon as ice but now, she was fire. Consuming Mor and tugging her against her. 

Mor's hands gripped the front of her shirt, fingers feeling for the clasps without looking. Manon was able to shrug off her shirt without breaking the kiss. She backed Mor into a wall. 

"Mmhmm…" her breathy moan was delicious. "Let's take this inside shall we?" 

Manon let Mor lead her inside and throw her on the bed. Fae strength made it effortless. She would have to note that for later use. 

Mor crawled up her body and kissed her again, nipping at her lower lip. Merciless. Hands ghosting up her body, sending shivers down her spine. She was sensational. Manon reached for Mor's shirt but she stopped her. 

"Ah, ah, ah," Mor grinned, thumbing her lip before kissing her again. "Let's take our time, shall we?" 

She was a tease. 

Manon let out a snarl. Mor's eyes lit. 

Manon pulled Mor on top of her, gasping when a thigh slotted between her legs. 

Mor chuckled, one hand cupping her hip. "What do you want, Manon? I want to hear it." 

Manon tried to kiss her again but Mor turned away. 

"Ah. I want you to beg for it." 

"I don't beg." 

Mor's fingers started to wander lower but didn't touch yet. "Now you do." 

And Manon wanted to. She wanted to beg Mor to fuck her senseless. The woman was hundreds of years old and well experienced, enough to make Manon need her with only a few touches. 

But Manon was proud. 

Growling, Manon surged forward and flipped their position. 

"I beg?" she murmured, tugging at her earlobe gently. "You have a lot to learn about witches." 

Mor's eyes glittered. 

For the rest of the night, they lost themselves in passion. 

Manon didn't know how many times she groaned Mor's name, or how many times she made Mor gasp in pleasure. The fae had impossible stamina. 

And when they were finally spent, the sun peeked over the hill, signalling the rise of dawn. 

Manon didn't usually stay after sex but she was too weary to do anything except lie in bed. Mor lay draped over, tracing circles across her skin. Both were exhausted. 

Mor fell asleep first, curled against her chest. 

Manon watched her. That wickedly talented mouth seemed so gentle in her rest. Manon resisted the urge to kiss it. No feelings were involved, she had to believe. Right? 

She hated to admit she wasn't sure. She hardly knew Mor but there was just _something_ about her. Something that she'd never experienced before. And Manon was curious where it would lead. 

And then Manon too drifted off to sleep and she dreamt of clouds, the sun and sweet nothings. 

* * *

Mor woke up first. 

She was warm and content, cuddled against her like there was nothing else in the world. Mor opened her eyes and stifled a gasp when she remembered what had happened. 

Last night had been… a first for her. 

Mor had never fallen into bed with someone like that. It was common for fae to do so, almost encouraged to help relax, but Mor was never able to. Mainly because of the whole gay thing but also… it just felt strange. 

But with Manon, Mor couldn’t help herself. 

The witch had strolled through the gate, seeming bored and unbothered by everything happening around her. Her gold eyes were so beautiful that Mor hadn’t been able to look away. 

Manon was a beast in bed. At first, Mor had teased her a bit, taking her time with touching her. But when Manon switched things around, roughly taking her, Mor had surrendered completely to her. Not that she hadn’t given back as good as she got, but she just made Mor weak. 

The sun had been rising as they were going to sleep and now hung high in the sky. 

She was surprised no one had come along to look for them yet. The Court of Dreams were a lazy bunch but with their new allies, she expected a little more. 

Mor tried to lift Manon's arm without waking her but the witch's eyes snapped open. They were narrowed but relaxed once they knew it was her. 

"Good morning," Manon purred, gaze sweeping over her naked form contently. "Sleep well?" 

"Mmhmm. Very well indeed." 

Mor knew she should get up and get ready but she was tempted to remain lying with Manon. Her gaze was heated. 

Mor leaned forward and kissed her. It lacked the raging passion of last night. 

"Ah…" Manon pulled back, looking a little embarrassed. "I… I don't think I can go for another round." 

Mor arched an eyebrow. 

"You are a relentless lover." 

Manon wasn't fae. Mor had forgotten that meant she probably lacked the fae stamina to fuck day after day. 

"But maybe again," Manon murmured, drawing her back in for a kiss. 

Though hard to resist her pull, Mor eventually managed to get away and went to her wardrobe. They had the whole day ahead of them. 

"What do you think?" she asked. "Yellow or red?" 

"I think I'd rather you wear nothing at all," Manon shrugged. "But if you insist, red." 

Manon was very casual for a night spent together. Mor wished for her confidence. 

She dressed back into her clothes. 

Manon too got dressed, brushing her hair back into a neat plait. 

"Um, so before we go back…" Mor said. "I… the gay thing is new. So please… don't talk about this too openly?" 

"You expect me to believe you're new at this?" Manon scoffed. "You are well experienced with women." 

Mor's cheeks flushed and she looked away. "Not new to me. To them." 

"Ah." 

Mor couldn't tell what Manon was thinking right now. She sometimes envied her cousins ability to read minds and this perhaps was one of them. Was she disapproving? 

"How long?" 

"Since I was a child." 

"How many years?" 

"Hundreds." 

A flicker of sympathy grew in the gold eyes. Hands skimmed her waist before Manon drew her close. A gentle kiss. 

"That's a long time to be lying." 

She hadn't lied, not exactly. She'd just never told the truth. Mor had taken lovers over the years, but she'd hidden the ones she knew would earn her questions. They never lasted long under the pressure of secrecy. 

Mor shrugged. "But not anymore." 

Manon nodded and stepped back. "Good." 

She was powerful, lethal, making Mor want to get back on her knees for her. 

"Let's go." 

Manon nodded. 

Mor strained her ears and caught the gentle hum of conversation from the dining room. They were surely gathered for breakfast. 

"Glad you finally joined us," Rhys drawled from where he sat. 

They weren't all here. So far, Rhys and Feyre, Amren sitting in the corner while some of Manon's friends were also eating. Aelin and Rowan, Mor remembered. 

Manon slid away, a hand lightly touching the small of her back before she joined the human prince and ghost leopard. 

The ghost leopard confused Mor because it was clearly too intelligent to be a beast. Manon had merely laughed when she asked. Mor hadn't pushed—she had other priorities last night. 

She sat down next to Amren. 

"So…" Amren drawled, looking up from her book briefly. "The witch?" 

"What about her?" 

Everyone else was having their own conversations. 

Amren's eyes flitted over to where Manon sat. "You two hook up?" 

If Amren was questioning her, then she'd made it way too obvious. The others would tease her endlessly once Manon left—or even in front of her. Mor bit her lip. 

"Kinda." 

"It's a yes or no question." 

"Okay, fine. Yes, we did." 

What a night had it been. 

Amren nodded before looking down at her page. "She's interesting." 

Amren and Mor never really discussed relationships. Mainly because Amren never had any and Mor's hadn't been of importance. 

Mor nodded, looking down at her hands. She didn't know what to say. Manon was interesting. Even if Mor hadn't been entranced by her beauty, she'd have been very intrigued by her nature. She wasn't fae, claiming the name of witch. They didn't have those here. 

Besides that, her personality was charming in a sharp way. Mor liked people like that. 

Mor suddenly realized that Amren was squinting at her. 

"What?" 

"You look gooey-eyed," Amren said. "Don't get attached so easily. She'd kill you for fun." 

Mor wondered if she saw some of herself in Manon. From the cold eyes and lilting grin, they had similarities. Even the blood drinking. 

"I'm not getting attached." 

"Uh huh." 

Mor narrowed her eyes. "I am _not_. It was just… passion. I don't know her." 

Amren nodded. "Exactly. You don't." 

She felt a twinge of annoyance but kept her mouth shut. It was clear that Amren didn't believe her and honestly? Mor wasn't too sure she believed herself. 

Manon was something else. 

She could see herself throwing herself at her feet. 

Mor sighed. 

"Ah, cousin." 

Mor jumped. 

Rhys stood over her, a cocky eyebrow arched. “Care to join us? I believe the rest of our guests have woken up. We will continue this meeting.” 

Mor smiled at him. "Of course. I'd love to." 

Amren snorted and continued reading her book. Honestly, she didn't seem too fussed about their guests but then again, she wasn't fussed about anything. Amren was cold. 

Mor rose and walked over to the table. She was a bit hungry—her night with Manon had worked up an appetite—but could wait until after. Even so, she snagged an apple to bite into thoughtfully. 

The only human of the group, Ansel, hadn't said a word since she'd arrived. Mor pitied her in a way. No doubt a capable human but when humans were compared to fae, there was no contest. 

"Did you sleep well?" Mor asked. 

Ansel raised her eyes to meet hers. For her quietness, she wasn't scared. Nervous perhaps but not afraid of her. 

Aelin bowed playful to Rhys, exchanging a grin. Mor hated how well they got on. 

"Thank you, High Lord, for your generous hospitality," she smiled. "I look forward to our alliance." 

"And as you, your majesty," he returned with equal dramatics. 

It seemed it was time for them to go now. Return back to their land through the portal. Mor was curious what it was like. Was it similar to the Prythian or perhaps entirely different? Maybe one day she'd travel and find out. 

"We shall escort you to the portal," Rhys smiled and offered Aelin his arm. 

Behind them, Mor caught the faintest snarl from her mate. Fae men and their possessive ways. She'd never understand or care for it. 

Feyre stepped up, rolling her eyes, before heading to Rowan. 

Mor turned to see Manon already waiting. 

"You might hate to see me go," Manon smirked, sliding an arm into hers. "But we will meet again." 

"One might think that was a threat," Mor chuckled. 

She winnowed, pulling Manon with her through space until they appeared neatly before the portal. 

"A threat? No… merely a promise of the future," Manon said. 

Heat bloomed across her cheeks and spread quickly down her body. Temptation made her weak. And Manon knew how to play her like an instrument. 

"Goodbye," Manon breathed and pressed a kiss to the back of her hand. 

And with that kiss, was a whisper of iron. 

Mor chuckled. "Until we meet again." 

Manon rolled her eyes at the ghost leopard before stepping through the portal and vanishing entirely. 

Mor stared after her for a few seconds before tearing her gaze away. 

To see Rhys' dark eyes staring right at her. 

"So, cousin…" he purred, grin almost twinkling with amusement. "Want to tell me what _that_ was about?" 

“Nope.” 

Mor turned around and winnowed back to the house. 

Rhys followed, of course—being the nosy and annoying man he’d always been. 

“Oh, Mor, please don’t act like I’m stupid. We all can hear if we want to. And I didn’t exactly want to hear you last night.” 

Mor rolled her eyes. “As if you and Feyre are any better. Like rabbits, the two of you.” 

“But the witch? She’s interesting, isn’t she?” Rhys sighed. "Looks like a heart breaker…" 

“I’m not talking about this with you,” she snapped. 

He only laughed, but then his face shifted to seriousness. "Please, cousin, understand I support you. It came as a surprise, of course, but I support you wholeheartedly." 

Rhys was the closest thing she had to family. 

Mor inhaled. Years and years of hiding and not trusting meant it wasn't easy for her to just believe him. But in their past, he'd done nothing but try to help her. In his own way, that she didn't approve of sometimes, but he tried. 

Mor gave him a weak smile. "I couldn't help myself." 

Rhys' laugh was like a roar and he clapped her shoulder. "Now _that_ is what I like to hear." He smirked. "I have to agree, she is quite eye-catching." 

"You are _married_." 

Rhys shrugged. "Ah yes, but I can still look. Besides-" he stroked his chin as if in thought, "-Feyre has mentioned she wouldn't be opposed to someone joining us…" 

Mor slapped his hand away. "Hey! I didn't need to know that!" 

She liked this. Talking with her cousin honestly. 

Rhys nodded. He didn't invade her mind out of respect but it didn't take a genius to know how she was feeling. 

"Anytime, Mor," he said softly. "Now! Let's get back to work!" 

He leaned away. "I think we have a lot to do." 

Mor knew she would follow him but not right now. She needed to take time to fully wrap her head around it. 

Mor inhaled sharply. She was safe. She was okay. 

And she couldn't stop thinking about the promise in Manon's golden eyes. 

**Author's Note:**

> Part Two? Who knows?


End file.
